conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portuguese First Act
Excuse me, but why should Spanish be superseded by Portuguese? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Portuguese has many more speakers than Spanish, so people will be able to communicate with people in Angola. Also, it also has a richer literary tradition, producing many world famous works of literature and music. Portuguese has also been around for much longer. Portuguese has a much easier grammar and pronunciation, as well as a more pleasing sound to Spanish speakers, not so nasaly. Portugese and Spanish are not mutually intelligible, so it is important to establish a standard. Also, it would be too costly to implement two languages that are so different, so why not choose one? Especially it would be difficult to teach Portuguese, Guaraní, and Spanish in Paraguay. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :But that's what I do! Is it really expensive? Chirren are mandated to learn four languages in school... Is that too much educational stress? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Basically what he said, but with brazil being the main player in the ufsa, I just thoughth Spanish ould be to difficult to force upon the main area. People can still take spanish in school, but it will be counted as a foreign language. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) All the arguments from Detectivekenny about the two languages are false. I'm sorry but it is false that Portuguese has more speakers (please it is easy to look even wikipedia List of languages by number of speakers, it is false that has a richest literary tradition (have you ever heard about Cervantes and "El Quijote"), it is false that has many famous literartes and musicians (how many nobel prizes has the portuguese language and how many the spanish?)and it is false that the language exist longer becouse the two languages and all the ones that are spoken in the iberian peninsula are originated from the Latin at the same time. I'm sorry but one thing is to invent extrange things in FW and other thing is to affirm a lot of false things from real wolrd. You need at least a minimum information before do it becouse all you have wrote is false.--BIPU 08:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Other thing is the "politics" of the measure. A new example of freedom and democracy in UFSA is to ban the language of millions of people. Are the police going to shoot those who continue to speak Spanish on the sly?--BIPU 08:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Look Hun, I am simply using a language that I thought would be cool. No iwill not shoot people who speak Spanish, but I am working towards a common language. I only picked it cause it seemed like a really cool language. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 15:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Is a common language necessary? Woogers - talk ( ) 16:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) For an advanced market and better social integration, I believe a common language is very much necessary. If people in Texas a a poke Spanish, how would the people in Maine who would speak French interact? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Agree! But phasing out the other languages that are a part of these people's heritage is not necessary. Using Portuguese in school and education is perfectly fine, establishing it as defacto, all though it doesn't make much sense. Wiping out Spanish's use is the bad thing. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering. . . but why do you think Portuguese has more speakers than Spanish? Look on Wikipedia. Spanish has about twice in both native and overall speakers. Counting just the UFSA, they are probably just about even. Also, if you want a friendly to all language, use Esperanto, Interlingua, or create a Spanish-Portuguese mix language. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Everything I said was the exact opposite and meant to be taken ironically/sarcastically lol. No offence, but using only Portuguese is kinda strange. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm terrible sorry Detectivekenny. I didnt understood your joke. I'm sorry again. And for Minecraftian, you can use the language you want... of course, it is your nation... and I understand that it is better to speak a language that can be known by all your people.... but... instead of ban the most spoken, you can invest more in education and next generation will be bilingual, what is much better than cut a very important part of the culture of your nation and it is much more like what a civilized and democratic nation would do.--BIPU 18:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol no problem, maybe I was a little too subtle. But yeah, I agree with BIPU, bilingualism seems to be the best option. I'm not great at Spanish, but I can still read Portuguese without much effort because the languages are so similar. You should take that into consideration. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC)